Away From You're Lies
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: Bella's Life was Perfect Until Edward Makes Her World Fall. Will She Ever Be Able To Forgive Him? Will She Fall Into The Waiting Arms Of Another? Will Edward be there to Stop Bella from Making The Worst Mistake Of Her Life? All Human. Read
1. Prolouge

**Away From Your Lies**

**Chapter One**

**Bella**

**Note: All Human.**

I had lived in five years since I moved back to Forks with my mother. My parents Charlie and Renee had decided to give their marriage another shot, and it had gone smoothly. They are now remarried and my family is almost whole.

I had meet the most wonderful person who had been the love of my life for the past five years, I knew it was something that if cared for right could last for a lifetime.

Edward Cullen was the man of my dreams, he was smart, caring, caring and everything you could ever look for in a guy. It had only been a matter of weeks after I set my eyes on him for the first time that we became a couple.

His sisters Alice and Rosalie were my best friends. Alice was an aspiring fashion designer and Rosalie was a aspirating model so they fit like two peas in a pod.

The Cullen family was made up by Esme and Carlisle who had taken in Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward when their parents had passed away. They were all from different families but when you saw the Cullen unit they fit together perfectly, I believe fate made it so.

Edward and I would spend as much time as we could together but in the last few months he has been busy, I had a feeling deep down that something was wrong. Alice and Rosalie would continue to assure me that he was just doing extra school work but my world came crashing down today when Alice took me shopping to get my mind off Edward.

We had gone to the court yard where there was a ice cream store and I could have sworn I saw Edward, I quickly dismissed it as I recalled that Edward had told me he was spending the day at the library.

As we got closer the scene quickly unfolded, I ignored the guy who looked like Edward and ordered my mint chocolate chip ice cream; Alice seemed oblivious to my discomfort.

I shuffled uneasily on my feet, trying to shake the discomfort that was rising in my stomach. Temptation finally won over and I turned to look directly at the guy.

My mouth dropped open as soon as my eyes laid on him.

One of his arms was wrapped around a red haired girl, the other hand was caressing her face while he kissed her. I didn't have a clear view of his face because her face was practically wielded to his but I did know Edward's body shape well enough to know it was him.

I could feel my heart tear into a million pieces as I saw it, I turned around before Alice noticed I was watching them. I was surprised to see Alice standing there with my ice cream in hand and her mouth dropped into a 'o' shape as she was glaring directly at Edward and his new friend. Friend yeah right, how could he do this to me, to us. We were perfect we were happy and now he has crumbled everything into pieces of dust, I could feel the pieces of dust being carried away by the wind.

"You Jackass." Alice said loud enough for everyone to hear, her words were liquid poison.

The couple separated, the girl still trying to bring him back into the kiss but I knew it was pointless he recognised Alice's voice.

"This isn't what it looks like." He blurted out as he tried to rearrange his body to a more appropriate stature.

"So you kissing another girl behind Bella's back is just Dandy to you is it?" She said.

I could feel the silent tears rolling down my face as he tried to cover up his malicious actions, this could mean that he had been doing this for a while or that he didn't care in the slightest how it hurt me, how it ripped my soul apart.

His eyes locked onto the ice-cream and his eyes widened as he saw mine, it was the only flavour I ever got because it was my favourite. He looked around guiltily and when he saw me I saw him wince as he registered the pain in my face.

"Bella, Please." He begged as he stood up.

I backed away. "Please, what?" I said harshly.

"I love you, I don't love her." He said the words, and my stomach felt sickly.

How could he lie to my face after what I had just witnessed?

"No. You don't love me, you don't know what love is. If you truly loved me you wouldn't be making out with another girl while you told me you were doing homework." I said the words while I shook my head, the tears falling faster from my reddened eyes.

He stood there dumbfounded, not saying a word. His eyes still pleading.

"Don't do this, I beg you Bella." He begged.

"You did this not me," I turned away from him to the girl who he had been kissing moments ago. "You can have him; he isn't part of my life anymore." I said.

I turned away and Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we began to walk away back to the mall. A hand locked onto mine and pulled me back, I snatched my hand back, turned around to be faced by a tear stricken Edward.

"Don't touch me." I yelped.

"I'm Sorry.." He began to plead but I interrupted his half felt words.

"I'm done with you. You cannot hurt me so much and still think I would allow you to walk back into my heart, you really must have a low opinion of me. Just go." I said as my sobs began louder.

I managed to hide the tears until I got home, Alice had tried to cheer me up but it was useless. I felt broken, like life wasn't worth living. My mother saw straight through my hardened face as I walked through the front door.

"Bella honey, what happened?" She said as she hugged me. Her lips gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead and I instantly broke down into tears. Edward had always kissed my forehead; it had been the most affectionate kisses I had ever gotten.

I quickly told Mum about what had happened and she looked pretty peed off. She smelled of cookies, she had been baking again. On a rare occasion when my mother felt like it she would make something, Charlie and I always hoped it wouldn't burn down the house.

"Curse that Edward boy, I'm going to a word to that father of his and sort this menace out." She said.

My eyes widened, "Mum, no you can't do that." I said.

"I can and I will." She said as she stood up heading to the phone.

"You can't be serious you're going to call Carlisle now?" I asked.

"Yes or Esme." She answered

My heart sank as I watched my mother punch the Cullen house phone number in, I prayed silently that Edward wouldn't be the one to answer.

"Hello Alice dear, I was calling to speak to your mother about the little matter of your brothers ignorant actions." I gulped at the words, at least it was Alice who answered.

"That would be most kind of you." Renee shot me a reassuring smile as she waited for Esme to come to the phone.

"Yes, I'm calling on a most delicate matter that involves your son Edward." She began.

"Yes, I absolutely agree with you. Please pass along that he isn't welcome to set foot in this house and to stay away from Bella." She said then paused.

"That's a wonderful idea. Sorry for bothering you at this late hour, I'll let you get back to dinner. Thank you." She said as she hangs up.

God, that was so embarrassing and I hadn't even been face to face with Esme. Esme though I doubt would hold any sort of dislike for my mother's actions because she had once told me she had thought of me as her daughter, which had warmed my heart.

"What's a wonderful idea?" I asked, my cheeks flushed.

"Were going to go Seattle for a few days, to give things a chance to settle down. You should pack a few things before you go to bed." She suggested.

"Sure, if you think that would help." I said.

"It will Bells." She said more cheerfully then I liked, as if she knew something I didn't.

I dismissed the thoughts and sulked up to my room, Charlie would be home any minute and I think he would react worse than what Renee did, it worried me how he would react.

I laid on my bed, my head aching and my heart throbbing at the raw hurt.

Maybe Renee was right, a few days away before I had to face Edward couldn't hurt.

Charlie came home moments after and I laid there on my bed listening to my parents talking in hushed tones, as I slowly drifted to sleep.

**I had a few idea's floating around in my head and this one just sort of jumped out at me and demanded to be written. Let me know if you think I should continue, it would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**All my love.**

**LovingJasperHale.**

**-Arya.**


	2. Feeling Whole

**Away From Your Lies**

**Chapter two: Feeling Whole**

**Bella**

I woke to the smell of bacon, which was particularly odd because that would mean someone else had cooked it. I shrugged away the oddness and I laid there staring up at my ceiling, recapping what had happened.

My chest hurts when I breathed my broken heart aching with the slightest move. I just couldn't understand what could have made him succumb to doing such a horrific and hurtful thing. I decided to save my tears for another time and lazily got up out of my bed and walked to the closet, I picked out some comfy jeans and a long sleeved turtle necked purple sweater.

I urgently pulled out the large black bag that I had used last time I came to visit Charlie before we moved back, I shoved most of my clothes into the bag along with under garments and other essential things. I zipped it up and threw it onto my bed with a bang; I ignored the noise and strode down to the kitchen where the smell was coming from.

I walked in to see Charlie sitting in his usual seat talking to Renee as she turned the bacon over, their conversation stopped as soon as I entered. I felt completely embarrassed, they must have been talking about me. Which reminded me of what was going to happen when people found out at school that Edward had cheated on me, they would probably start saying things like they always knew that I wasn't good enough for him and this was just evidence to that claim, they were right though. I couldn't deny the truth to their words; he had show me himself that he didn't think I was good enough for him.

Maybe this is the true Edward that had been hiding inside for all this time, or had he been doing this for longer than I thought. I slumped into a chair with my parents eyes watching me carefully. Charlie was the first to break the silence.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Innocent enough the question was, it was the hidden concern that escaped in his tone that made me feel guilty for worrying them. Though in truth I don't know how I will deal with this, there are hardly any words that describe how brutally he had ripped my heart out. It felt like there was a gapping whole in my chest and my body felt like at any moment I was just going to collapse, cry until my eyes began to bleed and then I would just lie there. Wishing for eternal peace.

There was no way I was ever going to get over this, what Edward and I had, had been the strongest thing I had ever felt, all the more it hurt. There had been nothing else I had felt that compared to the way I loved Edward, I doubt that there is anything more powerful but it all seemed insignificant to Edward as he locked lips with that girl for who knows how many months, knowingly betraying me. I just couldn't comprehend how he could do this, he couldn't just expect me to shove it off and walk into his open arms. If that is how he thought I definitely didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"yeahh." I mumbled as the sleeve of my sweater rested on my check, slightly covering my mouth. It made me feel a little safer, like there was a barrier that separated me from some kind of hurt.

The thought occurred to me, what if I could somehow find a way to make a barrier from the pain?

I decided to think about it later, while I had been mulling over my thoughts silently Renee had served up my plate and placed it in front of me.

"Did you have time to pack anything last night?" she asked softly and placed a hand on my shoulder, I moved in to her touch slightly, it was the only warmth that seemed to be in me. My body felt cold and dead inside, her touch sent a flicker of warmth, tiny but still it was nice.

"I'm all packed." I said, my voice stronger thanks to the tiny flicker of warmth that seemed to be warming me.

She let her hand fall and walked back over to the counter. As soon as she let go the warmth faded instantly, my body now lifeless.  
I wanted to erupt from my chair and embrace her in a hug just to feel whole and wanted but it would probably scare her so I controlled myself and started chewing on the food that was on the plate...

For an inexperienced cook like my mother she managed to make the most delicious bacon and eggs that I have ever had. There was a soft knock on the door and Charlie got up and walked graciously to the door.

Half of me wanted to bolt to my room just in case it was Edward but I was graced by the ever loving Alice and Rosalie. I shot up from my chair and ran to them; they cradled me as we shared a group hug.

The warmth I felt pass from them into my core, it was such an intense feeling. It felt like the warmth was slowly healing me but I knew it wasn't but I relished in the thought that it could be possible to overcome this hurt. The warmth I felt now was so much stronger compared to what I had felt a few minutes ago.

I pulled out of the comfort zone that had started to form in the arms of my friends and settled on asking them what they were doing here, though as soon as I had seen them my mother's hidden delight had been confirmed.

My unspoken question was answered by Rosalie, "Bells, Were coming with you. When the trips through we won't even remember what his name is anymore and we are going to have so much fun." She said.

I liked the idea of forgetting.

Forgetting could be a barrier, the barrier between my heart and him.

I made up my mind that instant...

I was going to forget Edward Cullen.

***celebratory dance***

**I was sooo happy when you all said you loved it so far ******

**Went Back to school the other day and can I tell you Year ten is hardish... All we are talking about at school is the HSC and university, its a lot to take in and decide but I know what I'm doing so its all good ******** Hoppe you enjoyed this chappie, I know its short but I have started the next chapter and I'm trying to word it right.**

**Lovingjasperhale**

**xx**


	3. Car Ride

**Away From Your Lies**

**Chapter Three: Car Trip**

**Bella**

Within half an hour we said our goodbyes to Charlie who stayed behind for work and also to act as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. We are on our way to this little camping spot a few hours away from forks. We organised to stay there for two days.

Alice and Rosalie assured me that Esme was fine with it, which my mother only confirmed. With Rosalie and Alice I felt slightly happier and felt a little more normal.

I wanted to ask how Edward had reacted when he got home and when Esme found out what happened but I also didn't want to know. Torn by indecision I gave up the battle that was ragging inside me deciding to just get it over with. How was I suppose to get over Edward let alone forget him if my mind was still curious about him.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah and you don't need to spare my feelings, just tell me what really happened." I said, my voice shaking with anxiety.

"I got home before him and when he finally turned up he looked like living death." Alice began.

"His eyes were red raw, he was slouched over and you could see how messed up he was." Rosalie continued, watching my face to see if she should stop. I nodded for her to continue.

"After Esme got odd the hone it's another story. After Edward knew I was home he locked himself in his room. When Esme called him down he acted like nothing had happened, that arrogant bastard." Rosalie cursed.

"Mind your language, dear." Mused Renee.

"Sorry" murmured Rosalie.

"I completely understand your frustration but he should not get the better of you show him you can be fine or even better without him." Suggested Renee.

I was shocked, had that really been my mother who had said that? She sounded kist like a teenager but she did have a good point, I wanted Edward to see that he didn't rule me.

"Like showing him that your over and done with him with a snap of your fingers because he seemed not to give a dam anyway." Calculated Alice.

"Right on the dot." Exclaimed Renee.

"What did Esme say?" I asked the question, it burned my lip. Esme was a lovely woman but I had always thought if you got on her wrong side she could be very dangerous.

"Carlisle and Esme had a very loud and brutal argument with him, though I didn't think it was supposed to be loud." Explained Alice.

"Eavesdropping and all, anyway, you should have heard Esme yelling at me, terrified me to the next life, I swear. Esme kept repeating that she was disgusted and ashamed of his behaviour and that she had not raised him to be a menace. She was even more furious because he did this to you, Esme is very fond of you and she cannot believe that he would do something so darn stupid and hurtful. Carlisle was appalled as well at his actions. Edward's grounded until further notice..." Explained Alice.

"And further punishment." Continued Rosalie.

Alice shot her a frazzled look.

"What?" Snapped Rosalie.

"Alice, its fine, I'm the one who said spare my feelings. Besides I do think he deserves it." I said and I wasn't lying either.

He had caused my life to fall into a million pieces and torn my heart out leaving a gapping hole of emptiness that was spreading, consuming the rest of me. It only seemed right that he suffered a little too and the fact that he had acted like he had done nothing wrong just plain pissed me off.

HE knew exactly what the hell he was doing; he knew this would crush me. He had been lying to me for God knows how long, he must be seriously stupid.

No seriously stupid didn't cover it, he was absolutely bran dead.

I sighed and pushed the thoughts to the back of my head. I wished I could just bottle it up and throw it away but nothing especially this betrayal could be easily fixed or forgotten.

I have a sickening feeling in my stomach that something was going on that I didn't know about, come to think about it what did I know?

Edward had been cheating on me and I hadn't realised it, god I felt so stupid.

"What's on the agenda for first day of camping?" I asked to no one in particular, nor was I that interested in what was going to happen anyway. I just wanted to curl up into bed and cry and cry.

"There is a bon fire tonight with performances from the local tribe" answered Renee.

How bad could it get, I had already been broken by the man I had loved, it felt like nothing could save me, and then I felt a flicker of the warmth erupting from Rosalie.

The one tiny little flicker of light in my body, the tiny sparkle that refused to fade. It gave me hope. As feeble as it may be, I was still capable of feeling.


	4. Winked

**Away From Your Lies**

My heart fluttered as we entered the camping grounds, it wasn't camping in tents instead there were cabins. The grounds were in the forest and surrounded by thousands of trees and a bit further down the grounds lay a large lake, where the locals fished and swam.

I peered out my window and I'm sure Alice and Rosalie did as well to watch a group of seven tanned teenagers setting up what appeared to be the bonfire, one of the larger toned guys turned around to watch as our car passed, he gave us a small wink and I felt the heat rise on my cheeks, leaving blush marks on my face.

Even though I felt cold and unloved something about that gorgeous guy who had winked at us seemed to light a fire somewhere inside me. I now was looking forward to the bonfire tonight; maybe I would have the chance to talk to him.

I could hear Alice and Rosalie debating who was the cutest out of them but I couldn't leave the image of him winking at me, at us. Something inside me hoped, hoped feebly that maybe I could feel again.

We pulled into the parking spots provided and Renee let us unload the car while she signed us in and got the keys. The bags weren't too heavy and we had finished before Renee got back and so we began looking around. There were about six cabins in view; all painted a rustic red colour to match in with the red coming off the forest floor and the leaves that fell from the trees. There were a few people around, mostly a family sitting at a park bench discussing whether it was warm enough to go swimming, the children very enthusiastic about swimming would surely win the argument.

Renee returned and we all hauled our bags up to the second largest cabin, the largest was apparently the residence of the tribe that was performing tonight. Our cabin had two bedrooms, I would be staying in the room with Alice and Rosalie, and Renee had encouraged this also.

At the moment Alice and I are sitting on the bed waiting for Rosalie to get out of the bathroom so we can explore. Renee would call Charlie while we go and look at some of the activities the camping ground offered.

"Come on Rosalie, were out in the forest no need for makeup." Whined Alice impatiently.

"Normally don't need makeup anyway." I snickered under my breath.

"There is nothing wrong with makeup to pick you up on a bad day." Alice mused.

"It's quite a helpful skill when you're having a bad day." Explained Rosalie as she finally exited the bathroom.

"About time you finished you have been in there for half a hour and I'm not exaggerating in the slightest." I said, peeved at being delayed.

At this point my excitement to see that guy again was bubbling deep inside me and I knew if I didn't do something to keep myself amused I would start bouncing. Alice was already bouncing on the bed in anticipation and all she needed was me to start bouncing before she climbed up onto the bed and start jumping, probably propelling me to the floor.

I stood up and grab my best friend's arms and dragged them towards the door.

"Bye Mum." I yelled over my shoulder.

"What is she so eager about?" asked Renee as Rosalie and Alice walked past.

"No Idea Mrs Swan but it's still a good sign." Rosalie said.

"Probably has something to do with those cute boys we saw before." Hinted Alice.

"Come On Lets Go." I said as I impatiently began to bounce slightly up and down.

I had no idea where my sudden excitement or energy had come from but it surely can't be a bad thing, Renee was right, this trip was a good change.

Rosalie walked sluggishly out of the door after Alice who had bounded out moments ago.

"Crap there is two Alice's!" Rosalie teased.

"Who wouldn't want two of me?" Alice said.

"Me for one, your enough of a handful yourself let alone another bubbly Alice." Rosalie retorted.

"Jasper doesn't think I'm a handful." Alice snickered.

"You're not a handful as long as we keep you away from fairy floss and shopping malls." I said to Alice.

Alice mouth twitched up into an evil smile, "I love fairy floss." She said.

"We know you do." We both said which made us giggle.

"Good thing they don't have fairy floss here." Said Rosalie and she strutted off ahead playfully.

Alice's face saddened.

"I have a secret stash in my bag." I said and her face instantly lit up.

Alice and I had a sort of addiction to the fluffy sugary substance of fairy floss, who doesn't like the way it slowly melts in your mouth and the flavour trickles down your throat?

I know I love it but Rosalie didn't like fairy floss because she accused it of sticking to her teeth and making her look like a "dork" in Rosalie's exact words.


End file.
